roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nordic War Axe
}} The Nordic War Axe is a Two Hand Blade melee weapon. It is unlocked by rolling a LEGENDARY while opening a case. Background The Nordic War Axe is a general term used to for the war axes from Scandinavian countries. Used throughout the Viking Age, cheaper than swords, durable, and practical for cutting things in both every day life and on the battlefield, axes would become extremely popular throughout the area. In the latter half of this time period the axe would gain prominence throughout the rest of Europe. Model The Nordic War Axe is based off of a real life re-imagined Dane axe known as "Sunset", owned by Stylis TeamSpeak moderator HackaFiskende. The wooden handle has a black grip, presumably made of leather or maybe even rubber, with runes engraved along the handle and what appears to be a wooden pommel on the bottom. The axe head, bearded, pointed at the top for stabbing and with a rounded poll, is made of a lighter steel and is affixed to the handle with two bolts. Even though the axe is based on an actual object, the actual object is a decoration axe and is not based on any historical Nordic war axe: * The hook is neither spike-like or flat to fight against armor. The hook-like spike's purpose is questionable. * The style of the spiked axe head with is more of a Eastern European design of axe than a Nordic design of axe. * War axes don't usually need a pommel to balance, unlike swords, unless it's a decoration or ceremonial piece. * No historical war axe would put the head in the middle of the handle and use nails or bolts to hold it in. That configuration makes the axe lighter and also much weaker i.e. unsuitable for combat. Actual war axes, or most work axes for that matter, have the handle in the head as it generally provides better durability. However, if the axe is carefully manufactured to tight standards, it can be just as sturdy as the handle in the head configuration with the benefit of the lighter weight. In-game General Information The Nordic War Axe is unfortunately a downgrade compared to the other two-handed melee weapons. While it boasts noticeably larger damage than the likes of the baseball bat or the sledgehammer, it is quite a bit slower than both the Hattori and Chosen One, and it has lower range than any other two-handed melee. The mediocre stats make the axe something of a downgrade in comparison to your other options, with the only saving grace being the high backstab damage. Being unable to attack quite as fast, careful aim should be taken to aim for the back or the head, but otherwise the same strategy applies. Usage and Tactics The Nordic War Axe may have limited range compared to the other two handed melees, but it is still viable if played correctly. Like with any melee weapon that limits the user's movement speed, lying in wait for your target is the best option in combat. Unless you have a good reaction time and know what you're doing with this weapon, rushing at the enemy will almost certainly get you killed.This weapon is certainly good if well used , this weapon excels in close range maps such as metro where you can rush the escalators. Conclusion In conclusion, the Nordic War Axe may be overshadowed by other melee weapons, but that does not mean that it is not useful. With a good grasp of the game's mechanics and the right strategy, this melee weapon can certainly dominate the battlefield. It also gains a advantage when tackling prone opponents as its secondary attack basically ensures for a instakill if utilized properly. Pros & Cons Pros: * Second highest backstab damage of any two-handed blade. * Easy to aim for headshots with. * Secondary attack has added benefit of being able to deal with prone opponents better than most other melees. Cons: * Short range for a two-handed blade. * Low front stab damage. * Slower movement compared to other melee weapons. * Can't 1SK to the head at front, headshots do 91 damage. Trivia *This was added to the game in the Halloween Update (3.1.0). *The Nordic runes on the underside of the axe, when translated to English, read "Sunset". **The weapon's description references this. Category:Two Hand Blade Category:Melee Weapons Category:Historical Weapons